Pink Lycra
by alh1971
Summary: A re-write of the post "party" scene from LDID. Rated M, Written for naima . demars (nanou13), One-shot?


_AN: A rewrite of the post-orgy scene in LDID…. italicized lines are straight from the book. All rights, characters, direct quotes, etc. belong to Charlaine Harris-I'm just gratuitously, self-indulgently, and unashamedly altering events to my liking…_

 _…_ _._

 _…_

 _Then, bless Eric, we were out the door and he laid me out on the hood of the Corvette. He lay on top of me, but most of his weight was supported by his hands resting on the hood on either side of my shoulders._

 _He was looking down at me, his face clamped down like a ship's deck during a storm. His fangs were out. His eyes were wide. Since the whites were so purely white, I could see them._

'Oh lord!' I thought. I could feel his gracious plenty growing against me, as he obviously was not wearing anything under the pink Lycra to prevent its deadly but true aim, straight at my cooch like a heat-seeking missile. I subconsciously rocked against him while suppressing a moan.

His eyebrow raised a bit before he spoke.

 _"_ _Do you like me, Sookie?" Eric asked. He rested more heavily on me and moved a little._

'Oh dear God, that feels good!' I thought as I bit my lip. I sneaked a peek down as he continued to slowly move back and forth. The Lycra, already leaving little to the imagination, was barely containing his GP. Despite the dark, I could even make out the outline of the head.

I struggled to swallow as my mouth suddenly began to water.

I quickly glanced back up at his face, hoping he didn't notice my ogling. Uh oh. Gauging by the, um, cocky smirk on his face, it looked like he had.

'Think fast, Sookie, think fast…' I panicked.

I began to babble about the evidence I had collected from the perpetrator's minds, all the while unable to stop my hands from roaming over his luscious backside.

 _"_ _This is interesting," Eric said, with a complete lack of sincerity. His tongue flicked into my ear. I happen to particularly like that, and I could feel my breathing speed up._

I could also feel a rush of wetness completely soak my lace panties, which I'm sure had leaked through my painted on Daisy Dukes. I heard Eric inhale deeply before letting out an appreciative groan. I continued to ramble on, valiantly struggling to keep my mind from giving way to my traitorous body.

 _"_ _Sookie," Eric said. I didn't think he'd heard a word. "Yield to me."_ To enforce his meaning, he thrust against me, hard.

 _'_ _Well, that was pretty direct.'_

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. I didn't care that the perverts in the house were watching us with rapt attention. I didn't care that we were lying on the hood of his car, out in the open. And God help me, I didn't even care about Bill. All I could think about was how good Eric felt and how damned sexy he looked, pink Lycra be-damned. His long blonde hair hung down and tickled my face as he continued to kiss and nibble his way down my neck. When he got to my chest, he stopped and grinned before yanking my tank top, exposing my bra. Quick as a snake, he nicked the front of my bra with his fang, causing my boobs to pop free.

I squeaked as he let out a low snarl. He whispered heatedly into my ear, "Yield, Sookie. _Now_."

I shivered at his words as more wetness seeped out, soaking my inner thighs.

He grunted as his hand brushed over a hardened nipple, causing a moan to escape my mouth.

"Yes?" he asked.

Panting, I nodded, as the blood rushed to my lady parts.

He raised up, one eyebrow cocked. "I did not hear you, Sookie."

'Arrogant bastard. He's going to make me say it!' I frowned at him.

I tried to be indignant, but I just couldn't hold out as he bent down and latched onto a breast like he was starving.

"Oooh Eric." I panted.

He raised up, grinning an evil smirk, and thrust against me again.

"Say it, Sookie." He continued to rock back and forth as my spine arched off the hood.

I shook my head, belying my thighs, which were clamped in a vice-like grip around his waist.

I tried one last time…

 _"_ _No," I said, in the most definite voice I could summon. "No."_

 _"_ _I will protect you from Bill."_

 _"_ _Bill is my boyfriend,"_ I whispered weakly, my resolve crumbling to ashes even as I spoke the words.

"Uh huh," he said, unconvinced. He nodded his head as he kept up his back and forth motion, his GP now rock hard and enormous as it strained against the soaked Lycra.

He mouthed the words, "Say it," one last time.

I gulped. "Yes."

That was all the encouragement Eric needed. In the blink of an eye, he had scooped me up, one large hand under my bottom, the other clamped around my chest, as he took to the sky.

Squealing in surprise, my hands automatically shot up and wrapped around his neck.

His chuckles rumbled in my ear as he kissed me, though were not loud enough to drown out Bill's irate shouts from below.

I peeked down and saw my former boyfriend's angry scowl. Ashamed, I turned and tucked my face into Eric's chest to try to block it out of my mind.

Sensing my discomfort, Eric magnanimously offered, "Do not worry, Sookie. You are mine now. I will protect you."

He began humming, obviously in a good mood. 'After all, he has gotten what he wanted,' I thought sourly.

I frowned. "We heading to your place, I assume?"

"Yes," he said simply.

Shaking my head and sighing, I allowed myself to finally give in.

'Why in the world are you doing this, Sookie?' I thought. Giddy and feeling high, I said out loud, "I guess I just couldn't resist the pink Lycra."

"Hmm?" Eric rumbled as he glanced down, one eyebrow raised.

"Never mind," I giggled while kissing his muscular chest as the wind whipped my hair.

…

 _The End?_

 _…_

 _…_

 _AN: This cheesy little (one-shot? maybe, maybe not!) was quickly written to cheer up my close friend, naima . demars (nanou13), who is going through some unexpected and serious health issues._

 _I hope this brightened your day, luv! Hang in there! xoxo_


End file.
